


Two Days

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Romance, Demisexuality, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, KotFE spoilers, Lana and Viri - KOTFE, demi-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: During the two days the Outlander is unconscious after fighting Arcann, Lana Beniko has time to reflect on her relationship. When the Outlander finally wakes up, there's more to reflect upon and clarify.My version of the medbay story from Chapter 8 of KOTFE. What was Lana doing during those two days? It also includes a conversation that I felt Lana and her love seriously needed to have.





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Chapter 8 of KOTFE. The character's made the Light Side choice. 
> 
> Some dialogue from KOTFE has been paraphrased in Chapter 5. As always, Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena, Tora, Senya Tirall and the Gravestone all belong to EA/BW. I'm just living in their world for a second. <3

**1\. Lana**

Lana Beniko had believed it was difficult to deal with Viri’s terrible nightmares. As she sits in the Gravestone’s med bay, she realizes that she’s never imagined it would be harder to deal with a reality where Viri isn’t waking up.  
  
The day had been a blur. A kiss from Viri; only the fifth they’d shared since she’d been rescued. She’d counted them, yes. Viri leaving to meet the Scions, even though both she and Lana had both had serious reservations about it. Arcann. Losing HK-55; dear Force, losing HK. Arcann running his lightsaber through Viri; hearing her scream as she fell.  
  
She’d saved Viri; she’d kissed her again; she’d tried to help Viri anchor herself and power through the blinding pain enough to get back to the ship. It had worked; Lana had watch her walk on her own two feet - mostly- to the Gravestone. And then Viri had fainted on the bridge, leaving a pool of blood on the floor beneath her. The cacophony of urgent voices that had followed still ring in Lana’s ears.  
  
”Kolto…” “Is anyone here Type 1 blood? She’s lost a lot. We need to transfuse and there’s no synthetic in the kit.” “She’s in shock.” “Get that mask on her _now.”_ Some people – she didn’t even remember who- slid a board under Viri and carried her motionless form to the med bay. The sickly sound of tearing fabric as Koth’s crew, and Senya, ripped Viri’s clothes from her body. Viri’s skin, purple and black with bruises that her natural healing powers hadn’t been able to keep up with; the lightsaber stab wound even more horrific than she’d ever imagined.

And then someone saying:”Get her girlfriend out of here.”  
  
”I beg your pardon?” Lana says.  
  
”Get lost,” mutters Tora. “It’s not pretty. Hey, I need more kolto over here!” Koth takes her by the arm, escorts her out of the med bay, and shuts the door in her face.

They finally let her back into the med bay an hour later. Viri looks like death, her face nearly the same shade as the thin white shirt that someone has put on her and the sheet tucked up to her chin. Her clothing has been gathered and thrown in a bloody pile on a chair nearby. 

“She’s stable,” Koth says. He sits down on one of the medical beds near Lana. “The lightsaber went through her liver and a lung. Sounds awful, I know, but it didn’t hit her heart or a major artery. She’s lucky that Arcann apparently has poor aim. Still…the fact she survived at all…”  
  
”If she were not so strong in the Force, she’d be dead,” Lana says, quietly.

“I don’t doubt it. Between carbonite poisoning, lightsaber stabs, and Arcann surviving a building falling on his head…some of you guys can take a beating.”  
  
”Why isn’t she waking up?” Lana says, hating the way her voice shakes.  
  
”Nobody knows. Given her injuries, it’s probably best that she sleeps for a while, though.” Koth rises. “You should get some rest, too.”  
  
”I’m staying right here. I won’t leave her.”  
  
”Lana, you can’t do anything for her right now.”  
  
”I can stay with her. As I should have this afternoon.”

 Koth does not argue. Does not debate. He takes a long look at Lana, searching her face. And then he simply nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.  
  


 

**2\. Senya**

  
”Need company?” Senya asks. “You’ve been here for a while.” Lana doesn’t know how long she’s been in the med bay. Doesn’t care.  
  
”Not from you,” Lana snaps.  
  
”Me? I – “  
  
”You had to ambush Viri into having that trial with your…religious fanatic friends, didn’t you? Arcann would not have found us if Heskel hadn’t tipped him off. How many people do you think were killed today because of that decision, Senya? Asylum is in ruins because of you. My droid is gone because of you!” Lana looks at Viri’s silent form and her voice softens. “When Viri met you, she said she would do her best to get along, but that there was something about you she really didn’t like. I should have listened to her.”  
  
”I want to see Arcann and Vaylin come to justice as much as you do, Lana,” Senya says.  
  
”Which is precisely why you didn’t kill Vaylin today when you had the opportunity, I suppose?” Lana takes a deep breath and looks at her hands. “I am furious with you right now. I would very, _very_ strongly suggest that you keep your distance for the time being. Stay away from me, and stay away from Viri. You and your children have done quite enough.” 

*

Alone again in the med bay, Lana looks down at Viri. “I hope you’re having dreamless sleep, my love,” she tells her in Sith. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you when Arcann attacked. I feel you can do anything. And you can. But I forget that it takes a toll on you.” 

She takes off her gloves and places her bare hands over Viri’s abdomen. They begin to glow, and she concentrates as tendrils of purple Force power spread out over the wound. She and Viri have always been able to automatically deal with lesser injuries during battles – they’ve casually thrown Force healing at each other more times that she can count – but this is beyond her capabilities to completely fix, and it frustrates her. Still, she reasons, she will do what she can. She closes her eyes as she channels all of her emotions into the healing.  
  
”Viri, please wake up,” she whispers. Viri does not.

 

**3\. Tora**

 “Damn, she looks awful,” Tora observes, standing in the doorway. “Let’s see.” She unceremoniously yanks the sheets away from Viri’s sleeping form and pulls up her shirt.  
  
”Excuse me?” Lana’s instantly on her feet.  
  
”I’m the one that sewed this hot mess up. I need to have a look. Unless you’ve got medical knowledge I don’t know about and you’d like to handle it,” Tora shrugs. She carefully cuts the dressings away from Viri’s stomach, applies fresh Kolto across the sutures, and bandages her up again.

“This is looking much better than it did yesterday. You do anything to her?”  
  
”Yes,” says Lana, her voice barely audible. “As much Force healing as I could.”  
  
”Keep it up, it helped,” says Tora. She sweeps a scanner over Viri, and nods at the results. “Nothing new since yesterday.”

“Why isn’t she waking up?”  
  
”Because she’s sleeping.”  
  
”Tora…”  
  
”Look, according to the scans there’s nothing that should be keeping her unconscious. Her brain is fine. But from what you said, she’s been pushed hard since you rescued her,” Tora reflects. “Maybe she just needed a break, and she’s taking it now.”

A memory surfaces: Viri, standing on the landing pad in Zakuul, her face gray from carbonite poisoning; heat still radiating from her hair, trying very hard to conceal the pain that was still making her stumble every few minutes.

 _…so long as I get a chance to recover first,_ she’d said.

 _Somehow, I don’t think that will be an option,_ Lana had replied. And she’d jumped for Koth’s shuttle without even looking back; without assuming Viri might need help with the leap. She’d ended up dangling from the edge of the shuttle door.

Lana bites her lip and looks at the floor, remorse flooding through her.

  
  
  
**4\. Koth**

”Lana, you really need to get some rest.” Koth in the doorway, a plate of food in his hand. The delicious smell of cookies wafts toward Lana’s nose.

”The crew made these for Viri, in case she’s hungry when she wakes up. She likes these, right?”  
  
”Yes,” Lana says. Viri insists on being vegetarian for some reason, but eats anything else she craves. And what she usually wants is something sweet. In Rishi and Yavin her food crate had been filled with cookies, candies, sweet breads, sugary fruit and nuts…  
  
”They’re here for you too, if you want them,” Koth says, putting the plate down on the bedside table. Lana hesitates – unlike Viri, her diet is rather strict.  
  
”I don’t feel like eating, Koth.”  
  
”You haven’t eaten since this happened. You need to take care of yourself too, Lana.”  
  
”I can’t leave her,” Lana shakes her head.

“Don’t you want to be strong for her?”  
  
”Koth…”  
  
”How about this? Go find some new clothes for Viri. She won’t be able to wear these when she wakes up.” Koth picks up Viri’s tunic, and winces at the huge hole and blood stains. “Pretty much everything here is a lost cause, and I am guessing that she won’t want to walk around in her med bay shirt. And while you’re at it, take five minutes for yourself.”

”I’ll see what I can find. But only if you promise not to leave her until I return.”  
  
”I’ll stay right here, Lana. Promise. And if she does wake up, or it seems like she might, I’ll call you immediately.”

“Thank you, Koth,” Lana says quietly.

"No thanks needed. I owe you an apology, in fact. This is the least I can do for you. I'm aware I've been a bit passive-aggressive toward Viri, shall we say. But seeing the look on your face yesterday was a wakeup call...there's something very special between you and Viri. You don't just care about her. It's way deeper. I have no right to try to interfere with that. And I should have realized it sooner. You've certainly been telling me for years. But seeing it firsthand...I get it. I get it and I'm sorry I was a jerk about it."

"I appreciate that,” Lana says. “From the moment I met her, I knew…I didn’t want to admit it at first, and neither did she, but there was an intense connection we could neither shake nor deny. So after a while, we didn't.”  
  
”Smart move.”  
  
”If only she’d wake up.”  
  
”I’m sure she will, when she’s ready,” Koth says. “Go. Get yourself together. I’ll be right here with her.”  
  
* 

As much as Lana hates to admit it, a quick shower, snack and a change of clothes do help. She is rejuvenated as she wanders into Viri’s room in a distant part of the ship.

Lana already knows that she isn’t going to find much in the way of extra clothing, but she goes through Viri’s supply locker and collects what she can. They’ve managed to pick up some basic clothes for her on Asylum – undergarments, pajamas, socks. Still, the contents of Viri’s apartments on Nar Shaddaa and Dromund Kaas are in storage, and nobody knows where her ship, with its cargo hold full of clothing, is. She’s been mostly living in the clothes she had on her back when Lana freed her from The Spire, and they’ve been getting worn out from being washed every night.

Lana leaves Viri’s room and goes back into her own quarters, right next door. Before all hell had broken loose, Lana had left some of her belongings and extra supplies in storage on Asylum. She’s also asked her contacts to be on the lookout for Sith armor in Viri’s size – since the fall of the Empire, it has become a hot commodity on the Zakuulan black market. Her trunks, along with a few new crates of supplies, were delivered to the ship a few mornings ago, but she hadn’t had a chance to look through them yet.

Lana assembles two sets of new armor from the crates for Viri. It might not be entirely her style – that can be remedied later – but it’s better than nothing. To her chagrin, after going through the components twice to double check, she realizes that Viri is still missing a belt.

Lana rummages through her own trunks again until she finds a specific set of green and black armor. She never wears it anymore – she is past it – but she can’t bring herself to throw it away or strip it for parts, either. The armor won’t fit Viri, but the belt will, and it has a lightsaber anchor. She removes it from her trunk and brings it back to the med bay with her. As Viri sleeps on, she polishes the belt’s buckle and folds it next to the rest of the clothes she’s cobbled together. 

 

  
**5\. Viri**

  
As Viri opens her eyes, the hazy shapes of Lana and Koth come into focus. She sits up in bed, wincing as a sharp pain lances through her midsection.  
  
”Easy, easy. Your body went through quite an ordeal. We weren’t sure that you would ever wake up.” Lana is kneeling before her, palpable relief on her face. Viri immediately grabs her hands.  
  
”I’ve never known anyone who took a lightsaber to the gut and lived,” remarks Koth.

  
”I almost didn’t. I feel like I’ve been asleep for a while….don’t tell me it’s been another five years.”  
  
”Two days.”

“What happened while I was out?”  
  
”Not now,” Lana says. “We have another day of travel ahead of us. You just woke up. Let’s give you a little more time to recover before we get into the details. For now, know that we’re safe on the ship and we’re going to be meeting new allies.”

”I appreciate that,” Viri says. Her voice trails off as she looks into Lana’s bloodshot, exhausted eyes. “You were here the whole time I was asleep, weren’t you?”  
  
”I’m going to give you some privacy,” Koth interrupts before Lana can answer. “Glad to see you’re awake, Viri.” 

“Thank you, Koth,” Viri says. As soon as she hears the med bay door close, she turns to Lana. 

“Level with me,” Viri says. “How bad was it?” She pulls up her shirt and winces when she sees the bandage covering her abdomen.  
  
”It was horrible. But they packed you with enough kolto compresses to stem most of the damage, and you will heal. You lost a lot of blood, and had to have numerous transfusions. You also have 58 stitches, between the entry and exit wounds.”  
  
”What else did they do?”  
  
”I don’t know,” Lana says wryly. “They ordered me outside. I think they feared I’d get too upset to see you in that state. They were right. And there wasn’t anything I could do for you at that point.” 

“You rescued me from Arcann. You’d done more than enough already.”  
  
”I shouldn’t have let you go alone. We knew the Scions were dangerous. We ignored it.”  
  
”If I hadn’t gone, they might have brought Arcann to the Gravestone,” Viri reflects. “That may have had a far worse outcome.”  
  
”This is true. Vaylin was bad enough.”  
  
” Was she defeated?”  
  
”Senya could have killed her…but did not. And unfortunately the rest of the crew was too distracted by the onslaught of Knights to step in.”  
  
”Damn it,” Viri curses and punches the pillow. “Kriffing hell, Senya!”  
  
”I know, I know…” Lana says. “I’m livid about it myself. But don’t think of that now. Just…rest.”  
  
“Where are my clothes?” asks Viri, looking down at the med bay shirt with a frown.  
  
”I had to find some new things for you,” Lana tells her, gesturing to the chair next to the bed. “Your clothes were a bit too grisly to be saved. Hopefully we can find you something better when we get to our next stop, but for now, this will have to do.”  
  
”Thank you, Lana,” Viri says, rifling through the pile of new garments. ”Isn’t this your belt?”  
  
”Yours was…beyond repair,” Lana says. “And you needed one with a lightsaber hook. I thought this would work…it’s actually the one I had when I first met you.”  
  
”I can’t say that your clothes were my first focus when I met you,” Viri says. “Your presence was. I was too busy trying to figure out why I felt the way I did.”  
  
”You and me both. I was…overwhelmed from the moment you walked in. I didn’t know how to process it.”  
  
”I’m very glad we both figured it out eventually.” Viri holds the belt to her cheek. It carries a faint, alluring note of Lana’s energy, which makes her smile. When she puts it around her waist, her fingers fumble on the unfamiliar clasp. “I took this off you more than once, as I recall. But apparently I can’t put it on.”

”Perhaps you were more motivated to remove it than to wear it yourself,” Lana chuckles. “Here, you have to thread it like so,” Lana says, reaching out to fasten the belt for Viri and adjust it to fit her waist. “The buckle’s tricky. But don’t leave it on. No belts for a few more days, until you’ve healed more. Tora’s orders. You actually shouldn’t even get dressed yet.” She unhooks the belt and puts it back on the chair.  
  
”I wish you were taking everything else off, too. Through passion, I gain strength?” Viri says glibly.

”You’re impossible, you know that?” Lana says, but she grins as she leans down to kiss Viri. She can feel Viri’s smile on her lips as she deepens the kiss, and she lets out a low moan. “It’s been a very long five years without you.”

“It has been? You and Koth…” Viri tilts her head.

Lana looks shocked. “You don’t actually think I was with Koth, do you?!”  
  
”I don’t know,” Viri says quietly. “I don’t think it would be like you at all, but Koth has dropped a lot of hints. And I _was_ gone for five years.”  
  
Lana exhales heavily. ”Koth had a bit of a crush on me. He kissed me once. I told him in no uncertain terms never to do it again, if he wanted to remain friends. You saw the way he immediately attached himself to the Gravestone. He did the same to me, and assumed that I would return his feelings. I didn’t. It wasn’t even on the radar. It’s not as though I’m an acolyte anymore who feels the need to experiment. I was only interested in you, and I made it clear to him from the first day we met.”  
  
A light comes into Viri’s eyes. “But then why…?”  
  
”You really haven’t figured that out? He was jealous of you. Of us. A little angry, I’d even go as far as saying. And the reason I kept avoiding the subject when you asked was simply because I didn’t want to add any additional tension to what was already present, or distract you.”

Viri’s relieved smile stabs at Lana’s soul. _She’s really been worried about this. And I haven’t reassured her._ She picks up Viri’s hands again and looks squarely into her eyes.

”What we have is precious to me. You’re the only one I want. You're the only one with whom I share this connection. That didn’t change while you were in carbonite, Viri.” Lana kisses her gently, saying all that she can’t articulate in words. “Are we completely clear on that point now?”  
  
”Very,” Viri whispers. “And you…you…” She gulps and ducks her head as she tries to speak. “You are everything to me, Lana.” Lana feels her heart flip-flop in her chest.

“My love,” whispers Lana. She envelops Viri in her arms and simply holds her, closing her eyes as a wave of raw, sharp affection washes over them both. There are words they won’t say. Not yet. But they don’t need to.  
  
”Now, you were saying something about passion giving you strength, as I recall?” Lana smiles and kisses Viri again. “Lay back and perhaps we can do something about that.” Viri grins and reclines on the bed as Lana stretches out next to her on her side. A small hum of pleasure escapes Viri as Lana puts an arm across her rib cage, taking care to stay clear of her bandages.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Lana asks, tracing Viri’s lips with her fingertips.  
  
”I’m up for what we’re doing at the moment,” Viri murmurs. “I don’t think I’m up for anything more strenuous. But as you told me once, that will do, for now. I could kiss you for hours, you know.”

“It will more than do. Hours, you said? I think I’ll hold you to that challenge.” Lana murmurs as she kisses Viri once, and then again and again, as though she were making up for all five years of lost time. 

And at some point, to Lana’s great joy, she loses count of the kisses.  



End file.
